Hazeltail's Love
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Erin Hunter mentioned that Hazeltail would get a love interest but this was never explicitly shown in the books. Hazeltail's Love acts as a companion to The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope with scenes also in Long Shadows, Sunrise, and Dovewing's Silence as it shows Hazeltail's love interest and her happy ending. Canon divergent and canon compliant. One-shot.


**A/N: I guess people hated my last story so take this one instead /shrug**

 _Hollyleaf is...alive?_ Hazeltail felt frozen as she watched the once-familiar sleek silhouette of the black warrior standing in the middle of the ThunderClan as the patrols were being sorted by Brambleclaw. Although the she-cat looked gaunt, Hollyleaf's fur remained as soft-looking as ever despite having been away for so long, presumably as a rogue, although some cats whispered that she could have spent time in another Clan. _Would she really do that?_ Hazeltail wondered.

The long-legged she-cat seemed so different from the thoughtful apprentice and then courageous warrior Hazeltail had known for almost her entire life. She expected Hollyleaf to fade away at any second, as if she were only an illusion conjured by Hazeltail's imagination and longing for her old friend.

* * *

" _Tonight we will sit vigil for Hollyleaf as we remember her for the brave warrior and skillful hunter she was." Hazeltail barely noticed the words by Firestar echoed around the ThunderClan camp. Ever since Jayfeather and Lionblaze had come back to camp with the news of Hollyleaf's death, she felt as if her chest had been clawed open. Hazeltail was only conscious of the pulsing of her heart over and over; a feeling Hollyleaf would never know again. I'm sorry. She whispered to the stars, turning her gaze upward. They stared coldly back. I'm sorry. Hazeltail repeated. Maybe if I was a better friend, I…_

 _Emotion clouded her eyes so Hazeltail could no longer see clearly. Unable to take it anymore, she slipped into the warriors den and collapsed into her nest. She longed to sleep in Hollyleaf's nest in the hopes that she could catch a hint of her friend's scent but Hazeltail guessed Lionblaze would want to occupy his littermate's former nest. Exhausted, Hazeltail drifted off with one last prayer to StarClan. Please, let Hollyleaf find rest among you._

* * *

Shaking her head to clear it of old memories, Hazeltail focused on the conversation unfolding in the camp. Brambleclaw looked as if he were scolding Hazeltail's half-brother, Toadstep. The black-and-white tom was scowling.

"I don't _want_ to be on a patrol with Hollyleaf!" He announced with a lash of his tail. "I don't know her! Patrols are supposed to trust one another with their lives, but we have no idea what Hollyleaf has been doing since she vanished!" Suspicious murmurs rose from the Clan and Hazeltail found herself agreeing. _Why didn't she come back? What could have possibly kept Hollyleaf away from her home?_

"She could have been _anywhere_?" Icecloud pointed out.

"Yeah," Hazeltail felt the words tumble out of her mouth of their own volition. "How do we know she wasn't with one of the other Clans?" After all, Hollyleaf had friends and kin in other Clans; she was once close with Willowshine of RiverClan, she knew Tawnypelt and her kits in ShadowClan or she could have even decided to go to her WindClan father, Crowfeather. Then, to Hazeltail's surprise, her littermate Mousewhisker stepped forward.

"No offense, Hollyleaf. I know we were friends before, but you've hardly said anything about where you've been. And now you've come back just when Sol reappears-is there a connection?" Hazeltail's chest swelled as she watched Hollyleaf flatten her ears, surprise sparking in her bright green eyes.

"There's no need for this," Brambleclaw put in. "The past is the past. You're making a fuss about nothing."

"Really, Brambleclaw? Nothing?" Birchfall padded up to the deputy, his amber eyes serious. "Why won't Hollyleaf tell us where she's been? And why did she leave in the first place?" Watching Hollyleaf's bushy tail curl timidly, Hazeltail felt a pang of sympathy for her Clanmate. _I'm sorry, but we have to know._ She silently argued.

"Yes, why did you leave?" Thornclaw stood beside Birchfall, the golden brown warrior's fur was raised on his shoulders. Brightheart rested her tail on Thornclaw's shoulder.

"No need to ruffle your fur, Thornclaw." The ginger-and-white she-cat's mew was much smoother than Thornclaw's coarse one. "If you tell us, we'll understand, whatever it is. Did some cat do something to hurt you? We need to know?" Hollyleaf was still like stone as if Brightheart had not spoken. Thornclaw brushed Brightheart aside.

"You left not longer after Ashfur was killed. Hollyleaf, did it have something to do with that?" The silence that followed could have been only a few heartbeats or for several minutes. It seemed to stretch on for an entire moon before Poppyfrost broke it.

"No, of course it doesn't! If Hollyleaf had seen who had killed Ashfur, she would have told us back then."

"I'm not asking if she witnessed another cat killing him." Thornclaw's voice was colder than ice.

"You think _Hollyleaf_ was the killer?" Berrynose dared to whisper.

"She can't be!" His mate, Poppyfrost, protested.

"I won't believe it!" Cinderheart supported her sister.

"Nor will I," Leafpool added in a softer mew. "Oh, Hollyleaf…" She gazed in despair at her daughter.

"I don't want to believe it." Birchfall responded. "But it makes sense."

Hollyleaf shrank in on herself as cats backed up from her, giving the black she-cat a wide berth. _Say something!_ Hazeltail silently pleaded. _Please don't let this be true!_ To Hazeltail's relief, Graystripe spoke up from where he stood beside Firestar; the Clan leader had not commented so far.

"Hollyleaf, you have to speak for yourself!" The gray tom called.

"Yes, let's hear what happened." Thornclaw unsheathed his claws threateningly. The golden brown tabby looked as if he might hurl himself at Hollyleaf any minute. Thankfully, Lionblaze shouldered himself between his littermate and Thornclaw.

"Stop!" He exclaimed. "This is ridiculous! There's no way Hollyleaf that knows anything about Ashfur's death!" Hollyleaf came forward to stand beside Lionblaze and at last she spoke.

"No, Lionblaze, I know you're only trying to help, but you must let me speak. I think it's time for the truth to come out." Someone in the crowd whimpered at this. Hollyleaf stared at the ground for a heartbeat before lifting her head and speaking loudly enough for the entire Clan to hear even as her misery was reflected not only in her green eyes but in every hair on her pelt.

"Thornclaw is right. I was there when Ashfur died...and his death is my fault." _No!_ Hazeltail felt as if she had turned into ice, unable to move or speak. She was only able to hear the collective gasp that rose from ThunderClan at Hollyleaf's horrifying confession. Hollyleaf's eyes darted around the Clan and she looked more terrified than ever.

"I was there…" She began quietly. "I saw Ashfur, beside the stream. He had threatened to kill me and my littermates. Most of you know how much Ashfur had wanted Squirrelflight to be his mate. He hated us all because he thought we were Squirrelflight's kits with Brambleclaw. Even when he was wrong, he still hated us. So…" Hollyleaf's voice cracked with emotion as she broke off and Hazeltail flattened herself to the ground, praying vainly for the earth to swallow her so she didn't have to hear what Hollyleaf would inevitably say next. Just as Hollyleaf opened her mouth to continue, a voice cried out to interrupt her.

"I was there, too, that day by the stream," Brambleclaw had shouldered his way through the crowd to stand with the cat he had once called his daughter. Surprise lit Hollyleaf's green eyes and he dipped his head to her. "You didn't see me there, but I saw you, and Ashfur." Raising his voice so all could hear, the ThunderClan deputy went on. "When Ashfur saw Hollyleaf alone by the stream, he sprang at her. He was determined to hurt one of the three cats Squirrelflight loved most, to punish her for not loving him. Hollyleaf fought bravely, but before I could help her, Ashfur slipped on the edge of the stream and fell in. He was still alive when

he hit the water. There was nothing Hollyleaf could do to save him. She was only defending herself."

Hazeltail let out a breath she didn't even realize that she had been holding as voices cried out everywhere. She was vaguely aware of Thornclaw's scratchy, low-pitched voice which contrasted with Berrynose's shrill, high-pitched one. Hazeltail ignored the shrieks in the clearing in favor of focusing on Hollyleaf. The black warrior was still curled in on herself, ears flattened and tail snaked around her leg. Her gaze rested on Dustpelt; the tabby warrior was speaking up in defense of Hollyleaf. _Thank StarClan!_ The Clan seemed to be siding with Hollyleaf once more. As Dustpelt finished his sentence, Firestar at least signaled with his tail for silence. The bright ginger tom looked peeved with his ruffled fur and bristling tail.

"What happened was a tragic accident, I agree that Hollyleaf should have spoken up at the time." Firestar paused his speech to give Hollyleaf a pointed look. ""She should have trusted us to believe her, and deal with her fairly. But she has been punished enough by living away from her Clan for so many moons. She will not be punished again, and nor will Brambleclaw for not speaking out before. Their silence has been a burden for both of them, and that has eased now. What's done is done. Let Ashfur be judged by our ancestors." Hazeltail found herself nodding in agreement as Firestar closed his speech. Unfortunately, Hollyleaf still looked quite nervous; perhaps about being around so many cats once more. ThunderClan began to return to their previous duties as Firestar quietly shared a few words with Hollyleaf. Nevertheless, Hazeltail remained in the same spot, waiting, as Hollyleaf broke away from Firestar and began to pad slowly to the elders' den, her tail trailing behind her. Pushing herself to her paws, Hazeltail bounded after Hollyleaf, calling out.

"Oh, Hazeltail," Hollyleaf breathed. "It's...nice to see you again." She finished awkwardly, dipping her head.

"Thanks, er, you too." Hazeltail replied, suddenly shy; she hadn't planned on what to say to her old friend. _Are we_ still _friends?_ Hazeltail pushed away the thought as quickly as it had come. "If you're taking care of the elders, would you like some help?"

"Are you sure?" Hollyleaf blinked, her mew as soft as Hazeltail remembered.

"Yes, I mean...who's going to show you where the best spots are to gather moss now?" Hazeltail inwardly cringed, hoping her words hadn't come out as a slight about Hollyleaf being away.

"I'd like the company." Hollyleaf reassured her.

* * *

" _Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf! Come out!" Hazeltail started at the call as it woke her. She had been assigned to a hunting patrol and had slept later than she had realized. Thankfully, Birchfall had been calling Hollyleaf so perhaps they hadn't noticed Hazeltail was still sleeping. As Hazeltail struggled to make her pelt tidy, she noticed Hollyleaf tripping over a sleeping Cloudtail. The white warrior's eyes snapped open._

" _Great StarClan, can't a cat get any sleep around here!" He snapped. Hollyleaf flinched._

" _Sorry!" She exclaimed. Cloudtail curled up again without a word. Hazeltail sat up so she could brush her muzzle against Hollyleaf's shoulder where she realized the new warrior's fur was as soft as wool._

" _It's okay," Hazeltail reassured her friend. ""Cloudtail's mew is worse than his scratch. And don't let Birchfall ruffle your fur. He's bossy with the new warriors, but you'll soon get used to it." Hollyleaf dipped her head gratefully; the black she-cats fur was still ruffled adorably from her fitful sleep. Heart pounding so loudly in her ears that she was sure the other cats could hear it, Hazeltail let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and pushed her way out of the warriors' den carefully._

* * *

True to her word, Hazeltail had showed Hollyleaf all the best places to gather moss. The two she-cats had raced all over the territory and Hollyleaf had to admit it was nice to feel the wind in her fur once more; in the tunnels the only air was damp and barely breathable. Now, the two Clanmates were clawing together a sizeable pile of moss near the lakeshore. Hollyleaf finished clawing a large piece of an oak tree before sitting on her haunches.

"Do you think we have eno-" She was cut off by a ball of moss landing on her forehead.

"Oops." Hazeltail purred innocently. The gray-and-white warrior's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. Quick as lightning, Hollyleaf scooped up a ball of moss and flung it at Hazeltail. The she-cat dodged it and pounced on Hollyleaf.

"Got you!" She announced triumphantly. Hollyleaf took the opportunity to slither out from under Hazeltail and nip her on the hind leg, careful not to break the skin. "Hey!" Hazeltail playfully swiped at Hollyleaf, keeping her claws sheathed.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" She challenged. Hollyleaf leaped neatly to the side and nudged Hazeltail, unbalancing the gray-and-white she-cat. As Hazeltail struggled to balance, Hollyleaf grabbed her by the scruff as if the warrior was a rabbit.

"I win, I think!" She purred around Hazeltail's scruff.

"Fine, you win." Hazeltail relented, kicking with her hind legs to free herself. "It's getting too hot to be fighting anyway." Hollyleaf let go of her Clanmate and glanced upwards at the sun staring down through the tree branches.

"Let's get a drink while we take this back." She suggested. Hazeltail flicked her ears.

"Good idea."

* * *

 _Hazeltail fumed. ShadowClan had started yet another border skirmish and like always ThunderClan was expected to take the high ground! She and Birchfall had fought Ivytail and Scorchpaw until Sandstorm had made them stop. Worst of all, Hazeltail was having trouble walking as she had been injured in the fight; she winced as a bramble sharply caught her shoulder._

" _Are you okay?" Hollyleaf asked._

" _I'm a little dizzy." Hazeltail admitted. "I hit my head on a branch when I was trying to pull Scorchpaw off Birchfall."_

" _Here, I'll guide you." Hollyleaf offered. She stepped close enough so their pelts were brushing and Hazeltail could lean on her Clanmate. Pelt tingling, Hazeltail struggled to focus on what Hollyleaf was saying and not on how soft her fur felt. "We'll let Leafpool take a look at you when we get back to camp. Birchfall was lucky that you did help him, he would have got an even worse clawing without you." Although her head was still dizzy, Hazeltail felt her heart flutter at Hollyleaf's praise._

" _Any cat would have done the same." She replied even as her paws tingled._

* * *

 _Got you!_ Hazeltail curled her tail happily as she pounced on the mouse. _You'll make a nice meal for Sorreltail._ She buried the mouse for collecting later and stared through the trees at the lakeshore. _Time for a drink._ Hazeltail headed down the shore when she caught a familiar scent on the breeze. _Hollyleaf._ Turning around, Hazeltail spied her friend scenting the air, most likely trying to sense prey.

"Hollyleaf!" Hazeltail bounded over. Startled, Hollyleaf's black fur bushed out, making her look like a pinecone.

"Great StarClan, Hazeltail!" She exclaimed. "So much for hunting, you've scared off all the prey from here to the Moonpool!"

"Whatever." Hazeltail could tell that Hollyleaf wasn't really disappointed about the hunt, judging by how quickly her sleek, black fur smoothed. "How was leading your first patrol since you've been back?"

"It was all right." Hollyleaf sat back on her haunches. "Berrynose hasn't changed; he was acting like my mentor the whole time. 'Well done, Hollyleaf.'" She mimicked his voice and even the mock-approving nod Berrynose constantly did. "Er, no offense." Hollyleaf added awkwardly.

"None taken." Hazeltail nudged her. "He's my littermate but he still gets as much on my nerves as any cat!" Hollyleaf purred, although there was a distant look in her eye. "What else is it?" Hazeltail pressed. "You can tell me." Hollyleaf met her gaze.

"I know." She replied softly. "It's just hard adjusting. I know it's my fault I left so I have no right to complain. But," Hollyleaf's voice cracked slightly. "I'll never get that time back I lost with Jayfeather and Lionblaze; and not just with them, with everyone." Hazeltail felt a splinter of grief as Hollyleaf closed her eyes and stepped forward to brush their muzzles together.

"Maybe you had to leave." Hazeltail said tentatively.

"What?" Hurt flashed in Hollyleaf's eyes.

"I mean, after everything, maybe you needed time away." Hazeltail explained. "Of course we missed you." She added, laying her tail on Hollyleaf's shoulder. "But maybe you had to find out who you were without anyone interfering."

"I let everyone think I was dead." Hollyleaf pointed out ruefully.

"I can't give you those moons back." Hazeltail told her softly. "But I can try to make you as happy as I can in all the moons to come we have together." Hazeltail's heart soared as Hollyleaf rubbed her cheek against Hazeltail's.

"I'd like that." She whispered.

* * *

" _Catch your prey and then rest." Hazeltail barely heard Brambleclaw's command; the memory of nearly getting hit by a monster on the thunderpath was still fresh. W_ as I really the right choice for this patrol? _She wondered privately._ We're supposed to be bringing back Sol-a dangerous murderer and I freeze on the thunderpath like a moon old kit!

" _Would you like to hunt with me?" Hollyleaf's quiet mew broke into Hazeltail's inner scolding._

" _That would be great! Where should we start?" Hollyleaf angled her ears to a squirrel foraging for food at the roots of a tree. Hazeltail nodded._ StarClan, please don't let me screw this up in front of Hollyleaf! _Hollyleaf sent the squirrel in Hazeltail's direction and she pounced, quickly killing it._ Thank you, StarClan!

" _Great catch!" Hollyleaf purred._

" _You set it up." Hazeltail insisted, scuffing the ground with a paw shyly. The encounter earlier had disappeared from her mind like mist in the sunshine after hunting with Hollyleaf._ We make a good team.

* * *

"They're sending me to WindClan." Hazeltail told Hollyleaf. The two were sitting just outside the camp waiting for the ShadowClan warriors to arrive. Thunder crackled in the distance and lightning flashed eagerly. Hollyleaf's brow furrowed. "Whitewing, Berrynose, and me." Hazeltail continued. Hollyleaf choked on the emotion welled up in her throat; unable to speak, she brushed muzzles with Hazeltail.

"No matter what happens," Hazeltail murmured. "I'm so glad to have been reunited with you. Seeing you again made me realize what I'd been missing the past seasons. These past moons have made me so happy."

"Me too." Hollyleaf finally found her voice. "I don't think I could be here without you. You've seen me at my worst and now you're seeing me at my best and I'm only at my best because of you." Emotion clouded her eyes, but Hollyleaf kept talking. _She needs to hear this...just in case._ "No one has loved me like you do and I didn't think I could ever feel about another cat like I do about you. I love you, Hazeltail."

"I love you too." Hazeltail whispered. "No matter what happens, we'll be together." Hollyleaf brushed nuzzled Hazeltail one last time before heading into the camp, the gray-and-white warrior at her side.

* * *

Hazeltail shivered as she sat guard to the camp. Unable to suppress it, she began coughing loudly. It wasn't long since The Great Battle and everyday without Hollyleaf seemed impossible. Hazeltail looked for the black she-cat every night in her dreams but to little avail. _I'm sorry I wasn't there._ She lamented. _I'm sorry I left you all alone._ Returning back to the camp and seeing Hollyleaf's body laid in the clearing had almost been too much to take; the memories of the last time Hazeltail had sat vigil for Hollyleaf had all come flooding back. _I'm sorry, my love!_ She wanted to yowl in the vain hopes Hollyleaf would hear and come back.

"Hazeltail, why are you still out here?" Jayfeather called as he padded over. "You should have asked someone else to stand guard." He put his paw on her chest.

"I'm okay." Hazeltail closed her eyes. "It's just a cough."

"And it's not being helped by this cold air." Jayfeather snapped. "Come on, you're spending the night in the medicine den." Hazeltail didn't bother to disagree as she followed him. _Maybe I'll see Hollyleaf in my dreams tonight._ She curled up in an empty nest and dozed.

A few days later, Hazeltail hadn't stopped coughing. She had barely moved, only to drink from the pool, and her fever seemed worse than ever. Briarlight had moved out of the medicine den and into the warriors' den so she wouldn't get sick. Most of the time Hazeltail was only half-conscious, fading in and out enough to hear whispers of the fresh-kill pile being empty and all the medicine cats running out of catmint. _I wish I could be out there hunting for my Clanmates._ _Why can't I-_ Hazeltail's thought was cut off by a large coughing fit, racking her entire body. _I can't breathe!_ Hazeltail struggled to find air as the darkness clouded her vision until it completely covered it. _I'm sorry._ Hazeltail thought vainly of Daisy, her littermates, Smoky, her kin and Hollyleaf as the darkness closed in.

"Hazeltail, wake up." Hazeltail opened her eyes to see a familiar pair of small black paws. She could finally breathe clearly and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. "Did you miss me?" Hollyleaf purred, affection glistening in her bright green eyes.

"Hollyleaf!" Hazeltail's voice broke as she sprang to her paws and stared at her lost mate.

"It's so good to be able to be with you again." Hollyleaf breathed. She licked Hazeltail's cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you."

"I missed you so much." Hazeltail told her, returning Hollyleaf's nuzzle. "I thought I couldn't go on without you."

"You'll never have to be without me again." Hollyleaf purred. "We have an eternity to be together. Come, my love." Hazeltail walked with Hollyleaf so that their pelts brushed and they matched each other step for step. Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.


End file.
